Quel drôle de destin
by Julie909
Summary: Alors que leurs univers va changer a jamais, que va t'il se passer maintenant que le président Adam Benford est mort. Mais est-il vraiment mort... Tout se passe après résident evil révélation 2 et résident evil 6.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours, c'est la première fois pour moi que j'écris une fic de ma vie. Alors j'espère que vous allez aimez, je tiens a dire que les personnages ne sont pas a moi. A part quelque uns, bonne lecture...

Chapitre 1

Je me fait réveillé en sursaut par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je suis toujours sur mon divan, je dois mis avoir encore endormi. Je regarde autour de moi, quel bassard tout les dossiers son parterre. J'ai travaillé une fois de plus très tard et j'ai du m'assoupire. Mon téléphone resonne quelque fois de plus, ce qui me fait sortir de mes penser. Je fini part répondre, c'est Claire Redfield et elle est très en colère contre moi. Mais que fais-tu Shana?, je croyais que tu arriverais aujourd'hui pour une permission spécial. Désoler Claire, une nouvelle affaire mes tomber dessus. Shana ça fait des mois que tout est prévu, tu ne peux pas me laisser tombé encore. Ont ne s'est pas vu depuis 6 ans, je t'en souplie! Ok Claire, je vais prendre l'avion demain promis. D'accord Shana, j'espère te voir demain. Je racroche le téléphone et je regarde quelle heure il est. Quoi! déjà cette heure la, je vais être en retard. Je cours partout dans mon loft, je prend une douche rapide, me brosse les dents, change de vêtement. Enfin je suis en route, pour le centre du DSO.

Rendu au centre je croise mon supérieur Frank Reagans, il n'a pas l'air très content. Shana enfin!, je commencais a être inquièt. Désoler Monsieur, j'ai travaillé tard sur les dossiers. Nous entrons dans son bureau et je m'assis en face de lui. Alors Shana qu'as-tu trouver? Bien je ne sais pas si tout ça est vrai, mais devrions nous vraiment enquêter. De plus avec les appels anonymes, c'est très inquiètent. Que me veut-il cet homme? Pourquoi veut-il me parler de ma mère? Surtout il n'a pas arrêter de me dire que je serais en danger? Ta t'il encore appeller Shana? Oui! il voudrait me rencontrer, je sais plus quoi faire chef... Bien il n'y a que toi qui peut prendre la décision, je peux que vous épaulez et d'être la pour vous. C'est pour ça que vous voulez que je prenne s'est congé. Oui Shana, tu dois faire le vide, pour être en mesure de voir plus clair. Prend une où deux semaines, part de la ville pour quelque temps. Tu trouveras peut-être la réponse, si tu veux vraiment savoir se qui tes arriver. Toi qui ne se souvient plus, toi qui a perdu la mémoire de c'est événement horrible. Je sais bien que tu veux savoir qui tu es, surtout savoir qui est ton vrai famille.

Très bien chef, je prend un billet d'avion pour Wasghitong. Je vais rendre visite a une amie de longue date, je sais que je peux parler de tout ça avec elle. C'est une amie d'enfance, nous avons grandi dans le même cartier. Elle et son frère ont toujours été la pour moi, dans les bons et mauvais moment de ma vie. Je suis sur que Claire et Chris vont m'aider a y voir plus clair, si je décide de rencontrer cet homme. Je suis sur qu'un des deux va m'acompagnier, je ne vais pas y aller seul comme promis. Vous les connaîssez bien tout les deux et je sais bien que vous m'avez redonner une chance de vivre. C'est grâce a vous si je suis rendu la ou je suis, vous m'avez sauver la vie. Oui Shana, mais j'aurais aimer en faire plus. Bien sur se jours la s'est moi qui ta trouver, qui ta ammener a l'hopital et depuis s'est moi qui s'occuppe de toi comme ma fille. Je t'en pris fait attention nous avons jamais trouver les criminels, de se crime horrible. Qui a tuer ta mère et ta laisser pour morte, dans ce manoir. J'oublirais jamais la force et le courage que tu as pu avoir se soir la. Tu as réussi a sortir de ce manoir, en plus tu avais reçu trois balles. Frank c'est tout ce que je sais, je me souvient plus de ce qui c'est passer avant tout ça. Pourquoi, comment et surtout parce que? Qui était ma mère? Que fessait-elle? Qui j'étais avant tout cela? Beaucoup de question reste sans réponse et je dois savoir... Je me lève debout, le regarde et lui dit, je vous appel si j'ai du nouveau Frank. Je quitte son bureau pour aller dans le mien, prendre mon port document. J'y glisse les dossiers que l'homme m'a envoyer, j'espère pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui va pouvoir les déchiffrers.

Merci de me lire et laisser un commentaire. J'espère que vous avez apprécier.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

J'arrive dans mon loft, prépare mes valises et réserve un billet d'avion pour D.C, prendre tout se qu'il me faut et je part en direction de l'aéroport. Dans le taxi j'appel Claire pour lui dire, que je vais arriver bientôt. Elle est super contente de savoir finalement que je vais revenir a D.C. et elle me dit qu'elle serait là pour m'accueillir. Arriver a l'aréoport de Los-Angeles, dans une longue file d'attente. Je vis un homme qui me parraissait étrange, il était nerveux, anxieux et très impatient. Puis c'est à mon tour. Je parle à la dame de l'accueil, j'attends a peu et puis elle revient avec mon billet. Elle me dit que je doit me dépêcher, car l'avion va partir dans 30 min. Elle enrégistre mes valises et elle me donne les directions que je dois suivre. Je cours à la hâte vers les douanes, déposse mes affaire dans le panier et je passe à la machine de contrôle. Évidament la machine se mets a crier et les lumières s'allumes. J'avais oblier d'enlever mon arme de service, tout le monde me regardait et les agents se sont tous mis au agait. Je montre mon insigne d'agent du D.S.O à l'homme qui est a mes côter, puis je peux passer. Moi qui voulait rester discrète, je croix que ça va être pour un autre jours.

J'arrive à la porte de l'embarquement, je présente mon billet et je marche sur la paserelle qui menne à l'avion. J'entre dans l'avion, je me dirige vers mon siège, quand une des hotesses de l'air me regarde en me dissent, je peux vous parlez madame. Le regard qu'elle avait m'en disait long, je lui fait signe de la tête et la suit. Nous allons vers l'avant de l'avion et tout en marchent elle me dit que le commandent voudrait me parler. Je lui répond ok, elle frappe à la porte et quelque minute après la porte s'ouvrir. Un homme me fait signe d'entrer tout en ouvrent un peu plus la porte, puis je voix le commandent. Désoler de vous déranger madame, mais j'ai su que vous êtes un agent du DSO. Je lui répond oui, en lui demande pourquoi il voulait le savoir. Il me donne la remarque que l'hotesse de l'air lui a fait a propos d'un passager, puis me demande de garder un oeil sur lui. Il avait l'air très inquièt a propos de cet homme qui était étrange, nerveux et très anxieux. Je lui demande plus d'info sur cet homme et que je vais faire mon possible pour garder cet homme à l'oeil. Il me remercie en me disent que j'allais être place le plus proche de lui et qu'il se trouvait en première classe. Donc je passais de la classe économique en première juste deux sièges en arrière de lui. De cette façon je pouvais plus garder un oeil sur lui sans qu'il ne se doute de que quoi se soit. Quelque minute plus tard le commandent nous parlent et nous devons attacher nos ceinture, car nous allons bientôt décoller. Les hotesses font leurs travails en nous expliquent la marche a suivre, et l'avion commence a bouger. Peu de temps après notre décollage, une des hotesses vient me voir avec quelque papier.

L'homme s'appelle David Nollan, né le 27 mai 1959 à Chicago. Donc j'ai sorti mon portable, fait quelque recherche sur cet homme. J'ai découvert qu'il est un scientifique et pas n'importe quel, il travail dans le domaine de la génétique. C'est un ancient employer d'Embrella, qui maintenant travail pour le gouvernement dans le département du F.O.S et le reste est classer confidentiel. Sa la piqué ma curieusité, je voulais en savoir plus, mais comment faire. Puis je me suis souvenu que Frank avait déjà été un agent du F.O.S, alors j'ai décidé d'aller sur leur site en n'utilisent son mot de passe. En quelque seconde je réussi a y accéder, mais j'ai pas pu passer tout les parts feux. J'ai donc passer part une autre place et se que j'y est découvert ma glacer le sang. Cet homme connaîssait ma mère Alex Wesker, comment est-ce possible... Puis l'homme en question c'est approcher de moi, tellement silencieux que je ne l'ai jamais entendu venir. Bonjour Shana Wesker, puis-je m'assoir a coter de vous. Cette voix, cette voix est celui de l'homme inconnu qui n'a pas arrêter de me téléphoner et de m' envoyer des documents sur ma mère. Mais comment il avait fait pour savoir que... Je dois vous parlez et c'est très urgent... Que pouvais-je faire, j'étais dans un avion et sans aucun issus possible.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Il a commencer part me dire qu'il était l'assitant de ma mère, ils travaillaient tout les deux pour Embrella a cette époque. Ta mère cherchait un moyen de regénérer les cellules du corps humain, elle avait réussi a créer une formule. C'est travaux était très important pour la compagnie, mais la formule n'était pas complète. La compagnie voulait se servir de la formule pour en faire une arme biologique, ta mère n'était pas pour ça. Alors elle n'a pas dit qu'elle avait réussi à la finir. Elle la cacher dans un endroit ou ils ne penseraient même pas de le recherche ni même le trouver, il n'y avait que moi qui le savait. Du moins c'est se que je croyais, car ton oncle aussi était au courant. Que c'est t'il passer? Je ne sais pas trop, juste que ta mère a été trahie part une personne. Mais qui? Je peux te dire que ce n'est pas moi, je croix que c'est ton oncle. Mais pourquoi? Je pense qu'il n'a pas eu le choix, Embrella la peut-être menacer de vous faire du mal ou il le voulait que pour lui. Au bout du contre ma mère a été tuer, moi laisser pour morte. Il n'a même pas réussi a nous protèger, il a plutôt voulu nous tuer. Il n'a pas juste vous deux ma chère tu as un cousin et ta mère est toujours en vie. QUOI! J'ai un cousin et ma mère encore en vie! Oui et il s'appelle Jake Muller et pour ta mère je ne sais pas ou elle est. Mais une chose est sur, elle n'est plus celle qu'elle était et elle te recherche maintenant. Il me reste très peu de temps Shana, voici quelque document que tu va avoir de besoin, donne les a l'agent Kennedy. L'agent Kennedy, mais pourquoi lui? Il est le seul qui va pouvoir t'aider... Comment le trouver? Tu dois parlé a Claire Redfield, je sais que vous êtes amie. Pour le reste tout est dans le dossier en question, bonne chance Shana. Il est retourner a son siège, car l'avion allait atterrir. J'ai essayé d'aller lui reparler, mais il était déjà plus la. Puis le commandent voulait me revoir, d'après se que l'hotesse me disait, quand elle est venu a moi avant que je débarque de l'avion.

Alors pour le passager, qu'avez-vous découvert? Rien qui sort de l'ordinaire lui répond-je, je sais que je lui mentait, mais que devais-je faire. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire quoi se soit, je pouvais m'être la vie de civil en danger. Bien, alors c'est une fause alerte, merci pour votre service. Mais de rien commandent, ça ma fait plaisir de vous aide, si vous avez besoin de moi pour autre chose n'hésiter pas. Non merci madame... Reagan lui répond-je, en lui serrent la main. Je fini part réussir a sortir de l'avion, je franchie la porte qui m'amenne a l'aéroport de D.C. Je regarde un peu autour pour apperçevoir, Claire qui est la a m'attendre. Shana me crie t'elle, je m'approche et ont se fait une accolade. Sa fessait longtemps chère amie, oui trop logtemps lui dis-je. Nous allons ensemble pour aller chercher mes valises, je les trouve et je les prends. Ensuite nous sommes partie en direction du stationnement, Claire se dirige vers sa voiture. Nous ambarquons dans l'auto, j'étais dans mes pensée a cause de se que David ma dit. Quand Claire passa sa main devant mon visage pour me faire réagir, désoler Claire j'étais dans mes penser. Depuis un certain temps tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, tu agie bizarrement que ce passe t'il Shana? Non rien je t'assure Claire, je vais bien! C'est surement la fatigue, je n'est pas arrêter c'est dernier temps. Tu es sur que c'est juste ça, tu ne me cacherait rien d'autre. Croix-moi Claire ce n'est rien, du moins pour l'instant. Quoi? Comment ça pour l'instant, que veux-tu dire Shana. Oublie Claire, je ne suis pas encore prête en t'en parler. Juste que... Comment pouvais-je lui dire ce que je venait d'apprendre dans l'avion, alors que je sais très bien ce qui leurs est arriver depuis les événement de Raccoon City. Chris, Claire et leurs amis, ils ont tous perdu un être cher et ont du combattre Embrella tout comme moi. Mon coeur étais déchirer en deux, il avait surement un autre moyen de parler a cet agent en question, agent Kennedy ou que vous soyez je vais vous trouvez. Nous avons fait le reste du trajet en silence, s'en qu'ont s'en rend contre et nous étions déjà arriver.

Je me retrouve devant un énorme batiment de sept étage. Claire va dans le stationnement sous terrain, elle me dit qu'elle est désolé. Mais elle doit aller au bureau de Terrasave, pour quelque heures. J'avais oublier, Claire est maintenant la PDG de Terrasave depuis que Neil Fisher les a trahi. Pas de problème Claire lui dis-je avec un grand sourire, mais au fond je réalisais que s'était ma mère et mon oncle qui avait fait souffrir mes amis. Beaucoup de chose avait changer depuis les derniers événements, la mort du président, le bombartement sur la chine, Tall Oak, l'Endonésie et l'enlèvement de Claire avec les autre employers de Terrasave. En plus ce que moi je venais d'apprendre était la goute de trop, je me retient pour ne pas pleurer devant Claire. Nous avons débarquer de la voiture, nous allons maintenant a l'ascenseur. Claire voyait bien que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal et elle est très inquiète pour moi. Malgré ça elle continue son chemin, c'est au quatrième étage que nous avons sortient de l'ascenseur. Plusieurs personnes saluaient Claire en pensent devant elle, puis nous sommes rendu a son bureau. En entrent dans son bureau il y avait une dames qui salut Claire et lui demande si elle voulait un café, puis ils ont parler quelque minute des affaires en cours. Elle me présenta à la dame, puis elle est sorti pour faire son travaille. Claire a à peine pu se retourner vers ma direction que quelqu'un a frapper à la porte, elle dit à la personne d'entrer. Je voix Chris Redfield qui entre et remarqua qu'il avait un visage assez étrange quand il m'apperçu. Mais que fais-tu ici shana? Quoi Claire ne t'a pas dit que je venait? J'approche de Chris en lui fessant un beau sourire, puis ont se serra dans les bras. Il avait beaucoup changer depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je me sentais tellement petite dans ses bras. Puis sans que je mis attendait mes larmes se son mis a couler sur mes jouent, Chris ma reculer un peu tout étonner de s'apperçevoir que je pleurais. Que-ce-passe t'il Shana? Tout en essuient mes larmes avec le dos de sa main, rien rien ça fessait tellement longtemps lui réponds-je. Il me pris part les épaules, non Shana ça ne va pas je le voix bien me dit-il. Je retire ses mains de mes épaules, tout en me reculent de lui. J'essai de me calmer un peu ne voulent pas parler de tout se qui m'était arriver depuis ma mission a Shanghai, surtout se que je venais tout juste d'apprendre de se David Nollan. Quand je remarque que tout les deux sont maintenant près de moi avec un regard très inquiètent, Ce n'est rien je ne veux pas vous dérangez avec tout mes soucient leur réponds-je. Quoi? Mais Shana tu sais bien que nous avons toujours été la, comme toi tu l'as été pour nous voyons me dit-Claire avec un regard très furieux. Vous avez du travaille, de plus je ne suis pas encore près a parler de tout ça. Je suis désolé, mais s.v.p ne me forcer pas a n'en parler maintenant leur réponds-je. Écoute nous avons une réunion tout les deux, mais toute de suite après moi je n'ai rien me dit-Claire. Nous pourrions discuter de tout ceci, si bien sur tu le veux bien. Je croix pas que tu dois garder ça pour toi, de tout évidence ta besoin de parler. Écoute me dit-Chris, vient avec nous à la réunion. Quoi? Mais Chris je ne peux pas faire ça lui dis-je et pourquoi pas Shana me dit-il. Tu es une agente du D.S.O, alors je ne voix pas pourquoi tu n'y a pas droit et de plus je ne tient pas a ce que tu reste seul. Je regard Claire qui me fait un signe de la tête en n'accord avec ce que Chris venait de dire. En plus tu va pouvoir justement nous en dire plus sur ta mission me dit-elle. Il venaient tout les deux de me prendre au dépourvu, ne s'avant plus quoi dire, je hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Puis ont frappe de nouveau à la porte, cette fois si c'est Jill Valentin qui entre et elle est autant surprise que Chris de me voir. Shana! dit-elle. Wow depuis quand est-tu arriver? Surtout que fais-tu ici? Je croyais que tu étais en misssion. Bien je vient d'arriver il y a quelque heure, ont m'a forcer a prendre congé et pour ma mission j'ai du partir pour des raisons personnel lui réponds-je.


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjours a tous j'espère que vous avez aimer ça jusqu'a présent. Donner moi des commentaires sur se que vous avez lu maintenant. C'est bon ou pas, dois-je continuer? merci a vous tous à l'avance...

Chapitre 4

De toute façon Jill, tu vas pouvoir tout comprendre bientôt. Car Chris et Claire m'ont inviter a me joindre a vous pour la réunion lui dis-je. Ah oui la réunion, tout le monde vous attend et nous sommes tous près, il ne manque que vous dit-elle. Je les suis tout les trois jusqu'à la salle de la réunion, il y avait plusieurs personne que je connaîssais déjà. Il y avait Sherry Birkin, Barry Burton, Moira Burton, Rebecca Chambers et Carlos Oliveira. Bien sur s'en oublier Chris, Claire et Jill et il y en avait quatres autres que je ne connaîssais pas. Leurs de notre arriver dans la salle Chris entra le premier suivi de Jill, Claire et moi qui a suivi derrière. Tous fu surpris de me voir entrer, car dans un éco et tous en coeur il ont crier mon nom. Laissent les quatres autres très surpris part leur réaction, je me suis senti regarder tout d'un coups et assez intimidé. Chris se retourna vers moi en disent, bien je croix que vous connaîssez pratiquement tous Shana Reagan. Elle est une agente du D.S.O de Los Angeles, Shana je n'est pas grand monde à te présenter. Seulement que quatre d'entre eux, en se trounent vers une personne puis Chris me présenta a Sheva Alomar. C'est une agente du B.S.A.A, elle nous vient d'afrique et elle est ici pour nous aider. Ensuite Chris est devant un homme en me disent, lui c'est Jake Muller un ancient mercenaire qui est maintenant avec nous. En attendent sont nom mes yeux se son littéralement agrandi, en me rappelent se que David m'avait dit. C'est la que Sherry me regarda en disent, que se passe-t'il Shana? Tout va bien? Oui, oui Sherry c'est juste qu'il me fait penser a quelqu'un que j'ai déjà vu il y a longtemps lui réponds-je. Il m'ont tous regarder d'un air étrange, Puis c'est Claire qui a continuer a me présenter les deux autres, elle c'est tourner devant une femme. Voici Ingrid Hunnigan, elle fait partie de l'agence du F.O.S c'est une coordinatrice et ensuite Claire se dirige en face d'un homme assez séduisant qui d'ailleur avait attirer mon attention quand je suis entrer dans la salle. (Il me semble que je le connais, mais ou je ne me souvient pas.) Shana je te présente Léon S Kennedy, quand j'ai reconnu le nom de cet agent. Je ne pouvais pas en croix mes yeux, comment David savait que grace a Claire j'aillais rencontrer l'agent Kennedy. (Léon comme Léon celui qui a sauver Claire a RC, non c'est imposible et pourtant il resemble a la description que Claire ma faite de lui.) Il est aussi un agent du F.O.S, de plus c'est lui qui m'a...

L'incident de Raccoon City, wow alors je vous rencontre enfin Léon lui dit-je. En lui offrent une poigner de main. Claire toute surprise, elle voyait bien que je n'étais pas normal. Puis je fais quelque pas en arrière, car je me suis mis a avoir un mal de tête et puis le noir total. (Retour en arrière) Bonjours ma chérie, tu as bien dormi? Oui mère et vous? Bien, dépêche toi Shana. Nous devons passer au labo se matin et se avant que tu aille à l'école. Oui maman... Devons-nous vraiment y aller, je n'aime pas ça labas. Je sais ma chérie, mais c'est pour ton bien. Aller je te promets que tu n'auras pas trop mal cette fois, d'accord et je vais te préparer une surprise pour ton aniversaire tu vas avoir 12 ans. Super une surprise oui! Mais avant tu dois venir avec moi au labo, Oh! ok. Nous voilà au labo ma mère et moi, alors Nollan. Quelle son les résultats? Magnifique Alex, je n'ai jamais vu de t'elle donner! Votre fille a complètement changer le sérum. Que voulez-vous dire? La vie de ma fille n'est plus en danger, elle va vivre? Non seulement elle va vivre, mais elle ne crainderas plus rien! Quoi? Votre fille a transformer votre formule, Alex vous avez réussi. Doucement Nollan, Embrella ne doit pas être au courant. Aller porter Shana à l'école, je dois appeller mon frère. Bien j'y vais, je reviens le plus vite possible. Merci Nollan, je compte sur vous. Je suis parti avec Nollan pour l'école, mais dans l'après-midi. J'ai commencé a faire de la fièvre, l'école a appeller à la maison. Je suis donc parti avec mon oncle Albert, car il n'avait que lui qui était disponible. Nous venons a peine d'arriver, quand tout a coup des bruit sourds venant de nul parts. Albert me dit de me coucher sur le sol, il avait plein de chose qui partait dans tout les sens. Ont dirait que je me trouvais sur un champ de bataille, en plein guerre mondiale. Des cris, des hurlements tout le monde courait, je tenais temps bien que mal mon oncle. J'avais de la misère a comprendre se qui se passait, ma mère ou était t'elle. Mon oncle ma regarder, il me dit reste ici en sécuriter et je vais bientôt revenir. Je ne l'ai jamais revu revenir, 4 hommes sont venu a moi et la seul chose qui mes venu a l'esprit. COURT Shana! COURT. Ensuite une douleur immense, je suis tombé des les buisssons. J'ai apperçu le patron de ma mère Marcus, trouver la? Elle n'est surement pas loin, il me la faut vivant. Alex a tout détruit c'est recherche, nous avons plus rien. Elle a préférer mourir, que de nous suivre. Nous allons la trouver, ne vous en faites pas! Tant qu'a toi Wesker, tu as le choix... Il se sont éloigner de moi et plus rien, je me suis réveiller quelque heure plus tard. J'avais encore peur pour ma vie, je suis alors partie a courir le plus vite que je pouvais. Quand tout a coup des lumières famillière apparu devant moi, j'apperçu un homme et puis j'étais trop fatiguer pour continuer, je me suis écrasser au sol devant lui. (fin du flashback)

Désoler pour les fautes, si vous avez des idées. N'hésiter pas a m'aider. Merci


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjours a tous, désoler pour le retard. Je tiens a dire que les personnages ne m'appartient pas, il sont a capcom. Seulement quelqu'un m'appartient. Voici un petit résumer du chapitre 4, bonne lecture a tous...

Précédemment

L'incident de Raccoon City, wow alors je vous rencontre enfin Léon lui dit-je. En lui offrent une poigner de main. Claire toute surprise, elle voyait bien que je n'étais pas normal. Puis je fais quelque pas en arrière, car je me suis mis a avoir un mal de tête et puis le noir total.

Chapitre 5

J'entend quelque voix de personnes qui me sont famillière parler tout bas, j'ouvre doucement les yeux pour les voir. Claire est accoter sur le mur qui se trouve près de moi et Chris est un peu plus loin au pieds du de mon lit avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Puis je tourne la tête en direction de Claire, quand elle remarqua que je suis réveiller. Bonjours ma belle, me dit-elle! Mais ou je suis? lui répond-je. Claire se rapprocha un peu plus de moi et me dit, tu es a l'hopital ma chérie. Chris me dit en se rapprochent, nous étions tous inquièt pour toi? Ensuite un monsieur avec une blouse blanche s'adresse a moi. Bonjours mlle Reagan, je suis le docteur Daniel Rizzo. Je tente de me relever pour pouvoir mieux les regarder, quand je suis prise d'un malaise. Vas-y doucement Shana! me dit Claire. Ça va, je vais bien? lui répond-je. Vous allez peu-être bien pour le moment mlle Reagan, me dit le doc. Je vous garde quand même en observation pour 48 heures encore. Quoi! Mais pourquoi, je me sens bien maintenant lui répond-je. Pour l'instant vos signe vitaux sont revenue à la normal, mais nous avons pas encore reçu tout vos résultats d'examents me dit-il. Écoute-le Shana! Tu nous a fait une de c'est peur me dit Claire, elle avait les larmes au yeux. De tout façon il n'est pas seul a vouloir comprendre ce qui c'est passer, pour qu'une tel chose t'arrive intervient maintenant Chris. Ok ça va! Je vais rester à l'hopital, vous êtes tous contre moi bon sens lors dit-je avec une petite voix tristounet. C'est pour votre bien que nous vous gardons, car les premiers résultats n'était pas très concluent me répond le doc. Comment ça?, que voulez-vous dire part là demande-je. Nous ne sommes pas sur mlle Reagan, c'est sans doute rien de grave me dit-il. Ça pas d'importance Shana, repose toi pendant que tu es ici. Tu n'as pas arrêter c'est derniers temps, tu enchaine mission part dessus mission, voilà surement pourquoi tu te retrouve ici. Je croix que ton corps te demande de ralentir, car il est épuisser part la fatigue me dit-Claire. Ça va, je croix qu'elle a compris, tout le monde se tourne vers la voix féminine. Hein quoi! Rebecca que fais-tu ici se mets a dire Chris avec une grande surprise. Je dois vous parlez docteur Rizzo dit-elle d'un ère mystérieuse. Oui et bien, nous allons tous vous laissez mlle reagan dit-il en regardent Claire et Chris. Ils sortient tous de ma chambre, me laissent seul a moi-même. Je ferme les yeux tout en pensant au parole de Claire. Il est vrai que c'est dernière année ont été très pénible pour moi et en plus de savoir maintenant la vériter sur une partis de ma famille. Puis je me retrouve plonger dans mes souvenir de se qui c'est passer en mission a Shanghai, comment?, non!, fait pas ça?, n'aller pas part là?.

Pendant se temps...

Alors Rebecca, que me vouliez-vous? Nous avons deux petits problèmes, premièrement - j'ai trouvé une conrespondance pour le teste de parentalité répond-elle. C'est vrai, mais c'est formidable ça dit-il. Pas sur que vous allez apprécie, quand je vais vous monttrez le résultat dit-elle. Non de dieu, bordel de merde... Vous êtes sur, Rebecca aucune chance de vous avoir tromper lui répondi. J'ai tous refais trois fois et c'est le même résultat dit-elle. Est-ce-qu'elle est au courant pour tous ça? Non je n'ai rien dit encore! Personne n'est au courant, apart vous et moi me dit-elle. J'ai tout les dossiers en main, je devais justement aller lui donner répondit-elle. Bien pour la deuxième - Nous avons trouver quelque chose dans le sang de Shana, il se trouve qu'elle est détentriste d'anticorps spéciaux et surtout très puissant me confit-elle. Il se trouve qu'elle est aussi parenté avec... Quoi! Rebecca c'est une plaisantterie, il n'y a pas de doute. Il n'y en n'a pas, Shana est la fille du président Adam Benford et elle serait aussi dans la famille Werker...

Dans la chambre de Shana...

J'étais en plein cauchemar, car je revivais ce qui c'est passer labas. Puis d'un coup je sursaute, j'avais les larmes qui coulait sur mes joues. C'est alors que je remarque une shilouette, dans le fond de la pièce. Alors tu te souvient maintenant Shana?, tu m'avais promis?. N'oublie-pas ta promesse?, ne m'oublie pas. Tu n'as pas le droit, de me faire ça. Continue bats toi, trouve le et... Réveille toi... Shana! Non Sean, puis je me réveille en sueur. Merde, mais quelle cauchemar... Ça va mlle Reagan? me demande une infirmière. Oui je... Non! je peux vous demandez quelque chose, je vous en pris trouvez Rebecca Chamber. Bien sur mlle Reagan, je vais aller vous la chercher toute de suite me répond-elle. Shana que ce passe t-il? L'infirmière ma dit que tu avais besoin aide, surtout aussi que tu étais très agiter. J'ai fait un cauchemar rien de plus, mais je voulais te voir pour autre chose. Je sais que tu es tenu au secret professionnel, donc si je te dit quelque chose. Tu ne peux le dire a d'autre n'est ce pas? Oui, bien pourquoi me dit tu s'as! Il faut que je me confit a quelqu'un de confiance, désoler mais c'est sur toi que ça tombe lui répond-je. Ensuite je lui dit tout ce que je vennais d'apprendre de se David Nollan, elle me regarde avec des yeux qui porterais qui qu'ont a confusion. Seigneur Shana! que vas-tu faire maintenant me dit-elle, surtout va tu parler avec Kennedy de tout ça? Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis Rebecca, que dois-je faire? Claire et Chris se pose plein de question et je ne peux les plammer pour ça, car je ferrais pareil lui dis-je dans la confusion.

Que va-t'il se passer pour Shana? Rebecca va t'elle lui dire quelle est la fille du président et qu'elle aurait un lien de parenté avec Wesker? Désoler pour les fautes, je fais un gros effort sur ça... Merci de me lire et donner un commentaire ça me ferrait plaisir de savoir si vous aimez jusqu'a maintenant...


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjours a tous, je vous remercie de lire mon histoire. Car ça m'encourage de continuer, j'espère recevoir un commentaire de votre part un jours. Grace a JennaWilliams j'ai décider d'essayer d'écrit l'histoire en anglais, juste pour voir ce que ça donneras. Pour le moment je les traduit avec google et le résultat n'est pas très concluent. Alors si vous connaisser un programme qui pourrait m'aider a traduire mon histoire ça serait bien apprécier. merci...

Chapitre 6

Shana tu les connaîs bien tout les deux et depuis plus longtemps que moi dit Rebecca. Je sais que ça remote assez loin tous ça, mais fait leurs confiance. Il ne d'abandonnerons pas, Shana tu avais quoi 12 ans je croix non... Continue-t'elle. Oui j'avais 12 ans quand je suis arriver dans la famille Reagan. Qui se trouvait a être les voisin de la famille Redfield, alors que je venais de me faire adopter par eux. Je me suis tout de suite bien entendu avec Claire et nous sommes devenue amie presque immédiatement. Surtout que Jimmy était le meilleur ami de Chris, il était inséparable c'est deux la... Une larme coule sur ma joue, avec tout c'est souvenir qui me revenait en mémoire...

(souvenir du passé)

Tout va bien aller maintenant Shana, tu es ici en sécurité ma chérie. Je te présente ma femme Mélinda et mon fils Jimmy, ont va s'occupper de toi me disait-Frank. J'ai tranquillement recommencer a faire confiance au gens grace à cette famille, il m'ont redonner une nouvelle chance de vivre. Comme tout adolescent j'ai du aller à l'école et je me suis fait des amis(es). J'ai grandie comme une personne normal, seulement je ne me souvenait pas de ma vie avant mes 12 ans. Mélinda était une mère aimante, elle ma beaucoup aider a surmonter tous ça. Elle a été très patiente avec moi, car je fessais des cauchemards presqu'a toute les nuits. C'est grace a Jimmy que j'ai rencontrer Chris et Claire. Nous sommes devenu des amis indispensable Claire et moi. Depuis se jours, notre amitiée est devenue une source de bien-être pour toute les deux.

(Fin des souvenirs)

Rebecca tu as raison? Je vais leurs parler, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je vais devoir appeller Frank, pour lui dire tous ça et je dois savoir quelque chose lui dis-je. Bien je te laisser sur c'est mots, mais surtout repose toi me répond-elle avant de partir. Quelque minute plus tard, je suis au téléphone avec Frank et je lui demande de faire quelque teste pour moi. Je dois savoir la vérité une fois pour toute, qui je suis et surtout d'où je vient. Après qu'il me dit pas de problème, je m'occuppe de ça personnellement. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais la fille d'une psycopate, Alex Wesker ma mère ça jamais. Je fini part réussir à m'endormir, que voilà. Je revoix Sean, mais qu'est que? Shana que fais-tu nous t'attendons, le président dois revenir pour le bien du pays. Quoi! Ne me dit-pas que tu as oublier, nous avons sauver le président, il est en vie Shana. Je n'en revenais pas, mais comment!

(mission a shangai)

Comment c'est possible, il est le conseiller à la sécurité nationnal? Shana je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mais elle sont disparus. Hélèna et sa soeur, je suis sur qu'il ce passe quelque chose. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu réunir, les preuve sont mince. Je t'en supplie, il faut que tu me croix. Sean m'explique ce qui c'est passer, je n'arrivais pas a y croire. Pourquoi Derek C Simmons ferait une telle chose, d'accord mon père na jamais eu confiance en lui et c'est pour ça qu'il est partir du F.O.S. Sean est mon partenaire depuis au moin 10 ans, je lui fait confiance. Si il dit que quelque chose cloche, je le croix s'en me posser de questions. Nous enquêtons alors, ce que j'ai trouver étais assez incroyable. J'ai eu l'idée de me servire de ça technologie contre lui, j'ai créer le clone du président. Puis nous avons remplacer le vrai part le faux, un plan audacieux et très risquer. Mais je devais le faire, il était mon père.

(fin de la mission)

Wow le président est mon père, aie ma tête... Je reprends mon télécommunicateur, j'appel Oliver. Ici Queen, j'écoute. Salut Oliver c'est Shana, dit moi que tout a marcher et qu'il est en vie. Oui Shana (Benford) est vivant, mais toi que t'est-il arriver. Ça fait des jours que nous avons plus de tes nouvelles, nous étions inquiète. Tu vas bien, as-tu eu un petit problème avec l'homme qui ta suivi me dit-il. L'homme, mais quel homme Oliver? Merde, alors il a réussi a t'avoir Shana! Te souviens-tu maintenant de nous, de ta mission. Shana tu es la fille du président, tout ça était un piège pour t'avoir. Il ton retrouver depuis tout se temps, ma belle. Quoi! Attend, mais de quoi tu parle. Écoute Shana, bouge pas, reste avec Claire et Chris. Tu seras en sécurité avec eux, je prends l'avion et je te rejoinds. Je vais tout te dire des que je suis a tes coter, mais promets moi de ne plus croire se David Nollan... Il est avec eux tu s'est les wesker et les Marlygne, attention a toi. Je t'envoie quelque chose pour t'aider, si tu as un problème appel se numéro. C'est un ami du président, il va te protèger contre eux. Ok merci, dépêche-toi Oliver. Je ne sais plus qui croire, je ne sais pas se qui ont pu me faire. Mais un médecin du nom de Rizzo ma fait des examents, il n'était pas concluent. J'ai de la misère a me contrôler, j'ai besoin de toi et surtout des autres.

J'espère que vous avez aimer se 6 chapitre, car moi j'ai eu bien du plaisir a l'écrire... Laisser un commentaire s.v.p ne soyer pas géner, ça me feras plaisir de vous lire lol. Que va t'il se passe pour Shana? Qui est l'ami en question, qui pourras la protèger? Pour le savoir vous allez devoir attendre le prochain chapitre lol...


	7. Chapitre 7

Désoler pour vous avoir faites attendre voici le 7 chapitre. Bonne lecture a tous...

Chapitre 7

Ne t'en fait pas, je serais bientôt là répond-Oliver. En racrochent le téléphone, j'entends frapper à la porte. Bonjours Shana, comment vas-tu?. Bonjours!, je vais bien. Claire je sais que Chris et toi vous êtes bien occupper, mais j'aurais besoin de vous parlez a tous les deux si possible. Bien pour ma part, je suis libre toute la semaine. Mais pour Chris, ça je ne peux te le dire. (Elle voyait bien la tête que je fessais.) Dit-moi c'est si important que ça, tu ne peux pas nous le dire séparément. Non Claire je dois vous avoir tout les deux et en même temps. Ok! laisse-moi voir avec lui, puis nous avons commencer a parler d'autre chose quand elle décide de me questionner. Alors Shana as-tu passer une bonne nuit ? J'espère que tu as dormi un peu ? Ont ma dit que tu avais fait des cauchemars ? Claire me bombardait de questions et je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Puis c'est à se moment que Chris entre dans la chambre. Salut vous deux, comment ça va? Maintenant que Chris était la, je devais en profiter pour tous leurs dire. Même si je me souvenais pas vraiment de tout, de tout façon Oliver est en route. Je décide de prendre les choses en main. Claire et Chris continue de me poser des questions a tour de rôle, quand je me suis mise a crier. Éh OH ça suffit tout les deux. Je vous est maintenant tout les deux alors écouter moi bien, je ne sais pas tout et surtout pourquoi. Mais la c'est important écouter moi jusqu'a la fin et sans m'éteroppe. Tout les deux me regarde avec un air très étrange et me font un signes de tête pour me dire que j'avais maintenant toute leur attention.

Je prends une grande respiration et je me lance. Bien vous savez tous les deux que j'ai été adopter par la famille Reagan. Que je me souviens plus de ce qui mes arriver avant mes 12 ans. J'avais recommancé une nouvelle vie avec cette famille, vous étiez mes voisins et tous les deux vous êtes devenu mes amis. Mais en vériter je me souvient de tous et ça depuis un certain temps. Je vous est rien dit, car je ne voulait pas vous mettre en danger. Voilà! je suis la fille du président. ( Leur visage c'est mis a changer et je continue.) Pour Commencer ma mère a fait la connaissance d'Adam Benfort dans l'armée, elle était médecin chirugien dans la même uniter que lui. Suite a plusieur mission ensemble, il ont... enfin vous devinez. Leur d'une mision dans un village a shangai, il ont été séparer et elle la perdu de vu. Ma mère n'a jamais pu le retrouver et en plus elle est la soeur de Mélinda Reagan. Ce qui veux dire que Frank Reagan est en réalité mon oncle et non mon père adoptif. Mélinda ne la jamais dit a Frank qu'elle avait une soeur, elle ma dit la vériter un peu avant de mourir. C'est elle qui ma conduit sur la piste et que j'ai tout découvert. Maintenant que j'ai dit tout la vériter a Frank hier, il ma aussi dit plusieur chose. Surtout qu'il était au courant de tout ça, mais qu'il la toujours garder pour lui. (Je pris une autre grande respiration avant de poursuivre.) A l'âge de 10 ans, j'ai été enlever par la famille Wesker et ils ont fait des expériances sur moi. Mais j'étais pas la seule, il y avait aussi d'autre enfants. Tout ça dans le but de trouver un remède, contre une maladie dégénérative. Un jours il a eu quelque explosion et j'ai pu m'échapper. J'ai revu ma mère, en faite c'est elle qui avait cause tout ça avec une équipe spéciale. J'avais a peine retrouver ma mère qu'il ont tuer et moi j'avais reçu trois balles. J'ai réussi a fuire, mais j'étais trop faible. Quelque temps après je me réveille a l'hopital sans souvenir. ( En reprennent une grande respiration, c'est la qui ont commencer a parler.)

Ok une minute tu veux bien Shana?, me dit Claire. (Tout les deux me regardère, très surpris de ce que je venais de leur révéler.) Chris se mes a dire, si je te suis bien. Tu as été enlever a 10 ans, pris pour un rat de laboratoire. Retrouver par ta mère a 12 ans, puis ramenner par ton oncle. Alors que tu n'avais plus de souvenir et que Mélinda ta tout dit juste avant de mourir. Tu tes lancer dans une chasse pour savoir la vériter, le tout sans nous dire quoique se soit. Oui et bien, c'est a peu près ça?, je répondi. Alors Claire pris la parole, tu nous fessais pas confiance. Non c'est pas ça Claire, je voulais pas vous mettre en danger. Je ne savais pas vraiment se que j'allais découvrir, lors dis-je. Bien je suis d'accord avec toi, mais nous aurions pu aider dans cette aventure me dit Chris. Qu'as-tu découvert d'autre? me dit Claire. Après que Mélinda m'a tout révéler sur moi, Je suis parti a shangai. J'ai fais la connaissance d'Oliver Queen, il était le mari de ma mère. Il s'est tout d'elle, c'est lui qui ma dit pour mon père. Il m'a racontrer comment il se sont renconter dans l'armée, le fait qu'elle ne la pas retrouver. Même si elle a jamais oublier mon père, il aimait ma mère et il m'a toujours pris comme se propre fille. A partir de la, j'ai fais quelque recherche et j'ai fini part trouver. Seulement a partir d'une photo, j'ai pu savoir le nom de l'homme qui se trouvait au coter de ma mère.

J'espère que vous avez aimer se chapitre et je vais faire mon possible pour que les autres arrive plus vite. Merci et laisser moi un commentaire...


	8. Chapitre 8

Bien voici le 8 chapitre, dit-moi que pensez-vous jusqu'à maintenant de mon histoire? Je n'ai pas de commentaire jusqu'à date, alors l'aimez-vous?, dois-je continuer? J'aimerais savoir, laissez vos commentaire, ça m'aiderait peu-être plus a continuer. Merci...

Grace a un dénommer Derek C Simmons, j'ai appris le nom de mon père. Qui se trouve a être Adam Benford, j'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Derek était supposer de s'occupper de moi, j'avais confiance en lui. Il était le conseiller de la sécurité national, surtout que c'est lui qui c'était occupper de Sherry. D'accord mon père ne lui fessait pas confiance, c'est vrai. Mais il ne m'a jamais expliquer pourquoi, avoir su avant... Après c'est un peu flou et Oliver Queen le mari de ma mère va venir, pour expliquer le reste en détail. Chris et Claire restère la à me regarder sans bouger d'un pouce, ni dire quoi que ce soit. Chris s'avanca vers moi en disent: Quoi! Oliver quoi?, c'est qui?, comment ça le mari de ta mère?... Ah et oui, il y a autre chose. Si il m'arrivait quelque chose je devais entrer en contact avec une personne et cette personne est nul autre que Kennedy. Comment ça Léon! Mais pourquoi lui, demanda Claire. C'est le seul en qui Adam Benford a confiance et c'est a lui qui ma confier. Touts les deux avait maintenant un visage assez bizarre, que je devinais leur prochaine question. Oui le président est en vie, mais je ne connaîs pas tout le détail. Voilà pourquoi Oliver vient... Tout d'un coup sa frappe à la porte et c'était le docteur Rizzo. Bien bonjours, Mlle Reagan. Tout vos résultat sont beau, sauf que... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous dire, mais... Je vais vous aidez docteur, j'ai un sang spécial et je suis la fille du président répond-je. Disont que vous avez raison sur un point, mais pour l'autre... Je dirais que vous avez un étrange ADN poursuivi Rizzo. Docteur elle va bien au moin s'inquiêtait Claire. Elle va bien, seulement je dois en n'informer les personnes responsables. Concidérer que c'est fait docteur, se met a dire un homme qui venait a peine d'enter dans la chambre. Tout le monde se retourne vers l'homme en question, puis je me suis mis a crier: Oliver...

Bonjours ma puce... Arrête de m'appeller comme ça, tu s'est bien que je n'aime pas ça répondi-je. Je sais bien, mais moi j'adore, tu réagi a chaque fois dit-Oliver. Monsieur le premier ministre, je suis désoler. Je ne savais pas que vous alliez venir dit le docteur. Alors va t'elle pouvoir sortir maintenant, ou je dois revenir plus tard demanda Oliver. Le docteur nous dit que je vais justement sortir dans quelque minute il restait que quelque paperasse a remplir. Super merci donnez-moi ça, je m'en occuppe dit-Oliver et il sortir tous les deux de la chambre. J'étais en train de me préparer, il me restait plus qu'a me r'habiller. Quand Chris me demande: alors le premier ministre était le mari de ta mère... Oui comment croix-tu que j'ai pu enquêter, je pensais que t'avait deviner avec son nom lui répondi-je. Shana voyons nous ne connaîssons pas tout les politiens du monde me dit-Claire. Bon la si tu ne sort pas Chris et bien t'en pis je me change quand même dis-je d'un ton assez fort. Quoi! mais attend... Ben quoi tu m'a déjà vu non et puis nous avons déjà sorti ensemble lui dis-je en rient. Shana voyons, maitenant Chris va être tout... enfin tu sais bien et Claire se mets a rire. Un peu plus tard Oliver revient dans la chambre. Maintenant Shana tu vas venir avec moi, vous pouvez l'accompagnier si vous le désirez bien entendu dit-Oliver. Ont aimeraient bien monsieur, si ça veux déranger pas dit-Claire. Nous sommes rendu à la sortir de l'hopital, ou une limousine nous attendait et une surprise aussi. Léon mets que fais-tu ici? demande-Claire. Mon travaille lui répondi-Léon. Oliver se retroune vers nous en nous disent: Il est notre garde du corps, mais il est plus pour toi Shana. Le président est de retour, tous le monde est au courant. Tu n'a plus rien a craindre, ma foie, je croix... J'étais un peu embêter avec tous ça, Léon est au courant et c'est lui qui va être mon garde du corps. Claire me parlait toujours de lui a chaque fois, elle me disait tout et dans les moindre détail en plus. Ce qui en quelque sorte, a fait que j'ai commencer a resentir quelque sentiment pour lui. Nous avons pas vécu la même chose, mais nous nous sommes jurer d'effacer se virus de la surface de la terre.

Shana qu'attends-tu monte ma puce, ont attend tous après toi me dit-Oliver. Alors que nous sommes tous dans la limousine, Chris demande: Alors que c'est il passer?, comment ça se fait que le président peux être encore vivant? et nous ne savons rien encore. Bien c'est grace à Shana tu sais chris dit Oliver. Nous étions arriver à la maison blanche et le président nous attendait dans le grand hall d'entrer. Bienvenue a tous, mais surtout a toi ma fille se mis a dire le président Benford. Merci répondirent tous ensemble. Veuillez me suivre et nous sommes tous partient a marcher derrière le président. A peine arriver près d'une porte, je devinais très bien que j'étais devant l'entrer de l'incroyable bureau ovale. Le président entre en premier suivi d'Oliver, ensuite une femme au cheveux et au yeux brun qui porte des lunettes. Chris entra après elle, puis Claire le suivi de près, ensuite se fu a moi et en dernier Léon entra et il ferma la porte derrière lui. Le président s'assit dans son fauteuil, Oliver se tenait debout juste à coter de lui a sa gauche. Le président nous regardent et nous fait signe, nous pouvions aussi s'asseoir. La femme restait debout en face du président mais sa droit, juste à coter du fauteuil que Claire avait pris. Chris restait aussi debout juste à coter de sa soeur, en face d'une petite table qui se trouve entre les deux fauteuils juste devant le bureau du président. Pour ma part je m'assis sur le deuxième fauteuil à coter de Chris, t'en qu'a Léon lui aussi il restait debout juste à coter de moi fessent face à Oliver. Maintenant que tout le monde est la se met a dire Oliver, je peux tous vous expliquez. Pendant que Shana enquêtait, Simmons lui avait des plans tout particulière pour elle. J'ai donc demandé a Sean d'aider Shana, Sean étant le petit ami de Débora Harper. Qui comme je sais bien que vous connaîssez tous, ensuite une chose entrainent une autre et bien Shana a tout découvert du plan de Simmons.

Elle a part la suite entrepri de faire un clone du président, sans compter le fait qu'elle la appeller avec mon téléphone. Elle lui a tout révéler, bien que vous étiez pas la Léon. Adam a du prendre une décision très rapidement, il devait maintenant choisir entre la vérité ou la vie de sa fille. Le président se lève en nous regardent il nous dit: Bien que je ne connaîssais pas l'existance de Shana les preuves qu'elle avait en sa possession était grand, j'ai comme dirais eu une réflexion et décider de la croire. Alors j'ai consenti a me faire enlever et remplacer par se clone qui soit disent je n'ai pas vu. De plus avec tout la hâte de tout ceci, je n'ai éventuellement pas eu la chance de vous parlez Léon et croyer moi quand je vous dit: Je suis extrêment désoler de tout ça. J'aurais bien aimer pouvoir faire autrement, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez Léon. Monsieur avec tout le respect que je vous dois, tout est arriver si vite et je peux comprendre que votre choix c'est porter sur votre fille se me a dire Léon. Seulement pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de revenir, Simmons étant mort vous pouviez faire ce qu'il faut. Il est vrai Léon, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Maintenant je dois garantir la sécurité de Shana, tu ne c'est pas tout malheureusement Léon rajoute le président. Pour le moment concentrons-nous sur le P-31, un sérum créer par la famille Wesker dit-Oliver.

Voilà maintenant que va-t'il se passer pour Shana? Elle va voir Léon plus souvent étant donner qu'il va être son garde du corps. C'est sentiment pour lui vont-il grandir, ou l'organisation de la famille va reprendre Shana. Que va t'il vraiment arriver. Vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre désoler...


End file.
